


Choir Boys

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You've always known he was angel-like, now you have proof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

      You're making coffee and he is in the shower.  Normally you'd join him, but you both have work and you have a tendency to take it slow.  You love speed, love running and running, but when it comes to him to want to take your time.  You want it to _last_ , to never end.  He never complains, not when you can make him forget how to speak English.

      You pause your cooking, the sound of him singing.  You've never believed in God or magic, but right now you've never heard anything more holy.

      He could put choir boys to shame.


End file.
